


We might have our differences but i still love you

by Cutecoffeee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Claustrophobia, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I’m probably gonna make a bunch of spelling mistakes so pls ignore them if i do :/, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remembering traumatic events, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, mostly techno and Tommy at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutecoffeee/pseuds/Cutecoffeee
Summary: This takes place after Tommy decides to leave exile, just with some more headcanons and more sleepy bois interactions!!Btw, these chapters will most likely have content warnings for future reference so please be careful while reading!!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, platonic relationship - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this my first time posting on here so bare with me!! Anyways, I’ve been inspired lately to write some fics about these boys!
> 
> CW: Manipulation, swearing (blame Tommy), Techno can hear his chat!

“Man, this is so fucking annoying” Tommy puffed out as he gathered more materials. It’s been a few hours after Tommy decided to leave everything behind. Logstedshire, tnret, his items...

His friend, Dream.

He shook his head as he pick up some more wood. Dream was never his friend but he remembered Dream always being there for him, sure he took his armour and always insisted that Tommy was better off at Logsted but at least he was still there.

That’s more than what his old friends could say. They never came, they never truly cared about him and if they did visit, it was out of pity. 

Tommy soon finished collecting most of the basic items he needed. He sighed realizing the sun was going down “I need to find some shelter.” He spoke before heading down a small hill, He walked a bit out before hitting a snow biome. 

“Wait! where is it?” He shouted before shuffling through his inventory and eventually pulling out a small note he scribbled down on before.

‘-87, -2450’ 

“So i was right, he’s close by.”

Techno was on his way to his base, he and Carl just went out to find watermelons to brew some healing potions. It took almost 3 hours to find them, it would’ve been sooner if these L’Manberg guards weren’t searching for him. 

Usually he could handle them but the voices in his head were extremely louder this time around. 

The voices usually demanded for blood, for him to fight back but He made a promise to Phil that he would stay safe and only attack if he needed to. He wanted to keep this promise but the voice kept getting louder everyday.

‘BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!’  
‘TECHNO KILL THEM!’  
‘E’

Ignore that last one but Techno knew during this rate, he’ll probably have to disappoint Phil and give in sooner or later.

His thoughts were interpreted when he came to an abrupt stop. “What’s wrong Carl?” Techno leaned over to look at his horse before realizing someone was in the distance.

Techno leaned back and slowly reached for his bow before hearing a scream. “TECHNOBLADE!”

He turned his head to find the one person he didn’t expect to see out here.


	2. Where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all i honestly didn’t expect to receive so much support on my last chapter, thank you all so much!!! I hope you all like this chapter :)) 
> 
> Also Ghostbur uses emoticons bc i said so >:3 
> 
> Cw: Swearing, signs of a Panic attack, Claustrophobia, Remembering traumatic events (if there’s any more, please me know!!)

“Phil? What are you doing here?”

Techno slowly got off his horse, still making sure he has a grip on the lead.

“I heard some guards talking about seeing you near L’Manberg and i wanted to make sure you were safe.” 

Techno would never admit it but he always loved how Phil was always concerned for him and his brothers, he traveled thousands of blocks just to make sure he was okay. It made him feel...

Happy.

“Don’t worry, Dad. They didn’t do anything /too/ bad.” Phil smiled before pulling out a torch. “Well, we better get moving before more mobs spawn.”

Techno nodded before hopping on his horse and helping Phil up as he started heading towards his base.

“WHAT THE HELL?! IT SHOULD BE HERE!” Tommy been walking a lot longer than he expected, he finally got to the cords he wrote down before and he still couldn’t find any traces of anyone living near here.

“I could’ve sworn his base was near here.” He exhaled as he grabbed his communicator before whispering to ghostbur.

𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘵: 𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘎𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘣𝘶𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?

𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶: :0! 𝘏𝘪 𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺!! 𝘛𝘣𝘩 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪 𝘢𝘮, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸 :(

𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘵: 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺? 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵?

𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶: 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘢 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺,, 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯! :)

𝘛𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘵: 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦!!

𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶: 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘣𝘺𝘦!! <3

Tommy chuckled as he saw the emotes, it reminded him when Tubbo.....

“I should get moving” He sighed before putting his communicator away. He walked a bit further before seeing some smoke in the distance. “wait- HOLY SHIT!” Tommy started sprinting like his life depended on it as Skeletons and Witches started firing at him. Luckily, he avoided the objects before running through the front doors.

*𝙎𝙇𝘼𝙈*

Tommy was breathing heavily as he forced his hands against the door. He slowly turned around, letting his hands go, before taking in his surroundings. There was a row of chests, Techno fan art from fans, and some Villagers. Tommy relaxed as he realized he was safe from the mobs. He made his way to the row of chests and ended up looting through his older brother’s stuff. Finding Enchanted books, Potions of slow falling and invisible along with some Golden apples. Man this guy is loaded.

He continued looking before hearing some voices. He froze where he stood, Tommy figured it was either Dream or Technoblade because he knew no was gonna travel this far out but no matter who it was, he was screwed. “SHIT” Tommy dropped all his items and immediately rushing towards the window, his eyes widened as he saw Techno coming his way.

‘OH FUC-‘

Tommy basically jumped down the ladder and hitting the basement floor. ‘I gotta get out of here.’ Tommy thought as he looked around his surroundings, trying to find another exit or a trap door.

“Through here Phil.”

Tommy started panicking and began to dig straight down as he heard the doors open, he quickly put some dirt above him as soon as he had enough room for himself. 

“Hey Techno. While I’m here, i have something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

“What is it?” He turned around after finishing putting some of his items away, he could’ve sworn these enchanted books were in his chest before.

“I know you two weren’t always close but have you seen or spoken to Tommy since his exile? I’ve been worried sick about him, i know he’s still in his camp area or at least, that’s what ghostbur told me.”

Techno paused for a moment before answering Phil “I did a see him a few months after he got exiled but i haven’t seen him since.”

Phil just stood there, processing what Techno said. “That’s what i was afraid of...” Phil exhaled.

Tommy’s breathing started picking up as he heard them. If Phil or anyone truly cared about him, they wouldn’t have abandoned him. They wouldn’t have left him in that place. 

He hated being forced to listen to them,

He hated being being in such a close spaces like this, it always reminded him of the time in the bunker. How he made a panic room just before the war between L’manberg and the dream smp. He remembered being terrified as he jumped into the tunnel along with his team, Oh how a lot of things have changed since then.

He ended put his hand over his mouth to reduce some of noises he was making, to try to focus on his breathing but it wasn’t doing much. “Well i gotta get going Techno, I’ll see you later” He heard the others exchanged goodbyes before hearing the doors close. ‘Dang it, that was his last chance to talk to Phil.’ Tommy thought as his breathing was becoming more steady. ‘Maybe i should’ve talked to them..’ 

It’s been a few hours since Phil left and Tommy could still hear his oldest brother moving above him. Tommy been hungry for the past half an hour and he was starting to run out of food. He knew he had to get out of this 3x3 hole eventually to get some steak but he didn’t want to be found out. 

Tommy hated this. He hated being in close spaces but he knew that he had to stay hidden. He didn’t know if Techno would rat him out and bring him to Dream or try to help him but of course, Tommy wasn’t gonna take any chances.

Tommy sighed as he began to move his position, It’s probably best if he gets some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa sorry it’s a bit long!! I decided to give you guys some more since the last chapter was short anyways, i hoped you like this! 💗💘💞

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa i hoped you all enjoyed this!! I haven’t written anything in a while but yeah, hopefully I’ll post another update soon!! :))


End file.
